


You Are My Light

by UmbraeCalamitas



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Dub names, English Names, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Love, digivolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas
Summary: Kari is sick and Gatomon is afraid of losing her the way she lost Wizardmon. But is there anything Gatomon can do for her friend?





	You Are My Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an old fic, oh god. I've recently started rewatching Digimon from the start of Adventure and realized I didn't have this posted on AO3, so here you go. Enjoy.

 

**You Are My Light**

Her light was fading.

This realization, this admittance, terrified Gatomon.

She was staring down at Kari as the child suffered, unable to do a thing to help her.

"Kari," she whispered.

She was a Champion-level digimon. She had survived long enough on her own, gained enough strength, that her digivolution came without aid. Her common form was not that of a Rookie like the others. She had surpassed that limitation by surviving so much pain and darkness over the years. The truth was, however, that she had been slowly sinking into darkness.

She had always been against Myotismon. She served him out of fear and a desire for self-preservation, but she'd hated him every moment of her service. She would never have stopped loathing him. However, she had the distinct feeling that if she had remained under his service for only a bit more time, his presence would have eventually become bearable, and then she would have been lost.

The only reason that she hadn't fallen into that inescapable realm of shadows was Wizardmon. In times of darkness and fear, when agony reigned supreme on her body and despair weighed heavily on her heart, Wizardmon had been her only source of light.

And now, Wizardmon was gone.

Nothing would replace him, Gatomon knew. She hoped that, one day, they would meet again, in this world or in the next. The light that shown from him was unique; it was a light of a friendship so deep that Gatomon had wondered if it had been more than a friendship on his end. She knew that it had been more on hers. She had loved Wizardmon, and she always would. She missed his light.

Kari was her light now. Not the same light, but a light, nonetheless. She lit up the tunnel of despair that Gatomon still occasionally found herself trapped in. She was Gatomon's angel, even though she knew that Kari thought Gatomon was hers. She supposed that was what it meant to be a Digi-Destined's partner. You were each other's protector. It wasn't one-sided. Kari… Kari was Gatomon's other half.

"You are my light," Gatomon whispered.

And her light was fading.

Gatomon's ears twitched and wilted in fear at the sound of Kari's coughing. The harsh breaths shook her body, and she shivered beneath the mountain of blankets.

"Kari," Gatomon whispered. Her blue eyes glimmered in fear, and she could feel a burning sensation behind them. It was the same feeling that she had endured after Wizardmon had sacrificed himself to save her and Kari's life.

Gatomon couldn't bear it if she lost Kari, too.

"Please," Gatomon whispered. "How can I help you, Kari?" The burning sensation seemed to weaken, but it was only Gatomon's will, unable to hold back the tears. "How can I protect you from this, Kari? Please, tell me how."

"Uhhnnnnn… Gatomon?" Kari whispered.

Suddenly, Kari's crest began to glow. The light was both a soft pink and a fierce white at the same time. Gatomon's eyes were wide. The light was washing over her, filling her veins with a power she had never felt before. She felt both strong and weak, for the light gave her strength, but next to its power, she was _nothing_.

"Kari…" Gatomon whispered, and her eyes slipped closed.

"Gatomon… digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

But the energy still crackled within her, far too much for this simple form to handle.

"Angewomon digivolve to…"

"Magnadramon!"

Pink-fur, five pairs of wings, two long black horns sprouting from her head, Gatomon had digivolved into a form she didn't recognize, but one that felt so familiar to her. She was a dragon of light, and she shone brightly.

"Kari…" She hovered over the child and reached her hand down, brushing her lion-like muzzle against Kari's pale cheek. If possible, the child's crest grew brighter still. Magnadramon's eyes took on the same white-pink glow, and she peered down into Kari's soft face.

"Breath of Healing…" she breathed, her hot exhalation wafting over Kari's form. The young girl groaned, clenching her hand, before slowly opening her eyes.

"Gatomon," she whispered. She blinked in surprise. Gatomon wasn't there. It was someone else.

"I am Magnadramon now, Kari," the pink dragon explained softly. She blinked her eyes slowly. "How do you feel?"

"I…" Kari looked down at all of the blankets covering her in surprise. She felt… fine. Wonderful, even. "I feel… great."

Magnadramon smiled, closing her eyes in happiness. "I am glad."

"How did you…" Kari waved her hand at Magnadramon's form, unable to articulate her meaning.

"It was you," Magnadramon admitted, smiling. "You did it."

"Me?" Kari asked. She didn't remember doing anything.

"Yes," Magnadramon admitted, and suddenly, her form shifted and she de-digivolved back into the form of Gatomon. Those deep blue eyes were staring in Kari's own soft crimson, filled with happiness and love. "Kari, you are my light."


End file.
